


A Dragon's Love

by Machiichii



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiichii/pseuds/Machiichii
Summary: This is a kakashi x male reader fanfic, I've never done this before so idk lol
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Holding me close

I woke up in bed, feeling something warm and comforting holding me close. I look over and see Kakashi cuddled up to me, his beautiful face staring right into my eyes.

"Good morning, cutie. How was your sleep?" He asks with his adorably soft voice. 

I give him a little kiss then cuddle closer to him, burying my face in his chest. "It was so amazing with you here to cuddle me." I say as I try to nuzzle even closer to him, taking in the smell of his cologne.

He looks down and smiles deeply, kissing the top of my head as he holds me close. "You know, if you want, we can just lay in bed all day and cuddle?" He mumbles.

I look up at him and smile. "Does this mean I can go back to sleep?" I ask lazily as he starts giggling. "I guess you can go back to sleep. But first, I want another kiss." He grabs my chin forcing me to look up at him and he gives me a small peck on my lips and I lay back down and go back to sleep, with him holding me close.


	2. Horror night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the continuation of the previous chapter

A few hours later, I wake back up, Kakashi was no longer by my side. With the smell of Fajitas lingering in the air, I decided to get up and walk to the kitchen. 

"Hey baby, how was your secondary sleep?" He asks with a smirk. 

"It was good, but I smelled Fajitas and woke up." I smile as he starts walking over to me and I open my arms giving him a tight hug and burying my face into his chest. I look up and stare into his beautiful eyes, One almost black and the other a Sharingan. They never fail to mesmerize me. 

"Your eyes are beautiful" I mumble as he chuckles and gives me a soft kiss on my lips.

"So, I was wondering," he starts "would you like to watch a horror movie tonight?" I take a minute to think of a response as he just looks down at me confused. "Do we get to cuddle?" He nods in response.

"Then yes" I state as he smiles softly and gives me a kiss on the forehead then returns to cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are really short, I don't write in huge bursts of energy, heh.


End file.
